


Slump Buster

by krisherdown



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-22
Updated: 2008-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You haven't seen Richie when he's angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slump Buster

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place just before 2008 Wimbledon. Written back when Novak was being cocky after having won his first major, not yet back to being friends with Andy, and even before Gasquet had ever ~~choked~~ lost to Murray.
> 
> Also, the looking alike bit? This was, unbelievably, true back then due to Andy sometimes sporting that backwards cap.

"I can't believe we're paying attention to this," Novak complained, wanting to return to the practice court he'd been training.  
  
Andy dragged him over to the fence separating them from one court in particular. "You can spare ten minutes. It's not enough of a break to keep from your mission of beating Federer."  
  
Novak let out a loud sigh then looked at the court for five seconds before he said, "Okay, Andy, I realize you swoon over him but French is not my style. This is a waste of time."  
  
"Shut up and watch."  
  
"What's so great about Richard anyway? He's starting to resemble you on the court. Actually, when you cut your mop and wear a hat, you look like brothers. That's narcissistic, if you ask me."  
  
"One, in no damn universe do I look like him. Two, the only narcissist here is the one I'm speaking to right now. You called out _Roger_ and he doesn't like you very much to begin with."  
  
"I'm a challenger."  
  
"No, Rafa is a challenger. You are an irritant. I mean, I've beaten Roger a couple of times before. I wouldn't be stupid enough to say _to the press_ that I can beat him at Wimbledon. You _do not_ give him press clippings and motivate him like that."  
  
Novak shook his head. "Now why are we watching..."  
  
The sound of the racket breaking followed by a barrage of French silenced the Serb. Novak turned to Andy, eyes wide.  
  
Andy nodded in understanding. "It's even more bizarre if you understand him."  
  
"I don't need to know French to realize that 'speech' would require the censors. I've never seen him so wound up."  
  
"That's what happens when you're in a slump _and_ manage to annoy your own country _and_ pretend not to care with that French aloof attitude he sports."  
  
"He needs to let it out."  
  
"I'm glad you agree. We're tracking him down tonight."

 

* * * * *

 

Richie unlocked his hotel room but doesn't so much enter as get shoved inside. He found himself pressed against the wall, wiggling so the doorknob would unwedge from his back.  
  
He spotted a mound of reddish curls first, intermittently getting blocked by a second figure. "What are you doing here, Andy?" When Richie got oriented, he realized the other person in the room was Novak, who's taken a position of lurching over his slouched figure.  
  
"You need to loosen up," Andy said plaintively.  
  
"Excuse moi if the nut standing in front of me makes that impossible."  
  
"Does Nole annoy you?" Novak had this grin on his face, as if proud if he could get a positive answer.  
  
"You know he does. What is it about?"  
  
"Does he anger you?"  
  
"Not as much as you do." Richie finally noticed Andy had made himself comfortable on his bed, laying down as he eagerly kept the questioning going.  
  
"Okay then, so we _both_ anger you. What do you want to do about it?"  
  
"I want you to leave." Richie tried to move but Novak shoved him back against the wall. "You're just loving the fact that you're using your scrawny frame to push someone around."  
  
Novak said over his shoulder, "I think he's talking to you."  
  
Andy muttered under his breath, "I wouldn't count on that," then said to Richie, "That's not what you want. You want him to have his way with you."  
  
Richie exclaimed, "You're a liar! With _him_?!"  
  
"Hey!" Novak said, offended.  
  
Andy would not be deterred. "You want him to take control. You _need_ that release."  
  
"Oh please," Richie replied sarcastically. "Andy, you're an idiot. Do you really think Nole is going to do this just because you say so? Actually, no, _Nole,_ you have no interest in this stupid plan, right?"  
  
Novak backed away, finally. "None whatsoever. He's a coward who's been lusting after you for years," then nudged the stunned Frenchman aside so he could exit the room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Neither spoke to the other for several minutes, Andy mumbling something about poking a joker in the eye. Richie at first was stunned by Novak's reveal then trying not to laugh at the internal monologue he was watching unfold.  
  
Richie finally figured out what to do next. He barked out, "Get up!"  
  
Andy shot to his feet immediately. "Richard, it's not that way. You know how Novak loves to stir up everyone. He told a reporter he didn't think I'd ever _read_ a book, much less write one. That he can beat Roger on grass. That..."  
  
"So that whole voyeuristic phone sex bit you were attempting was _not_ in any way a means to project your own desires?" Richie laughed lightly as he slowly approached the young man. "My dear lonely Andrew, resorting to this."  
  
"I'm not a coward," Andy insisted, his eyes lingering on the hand that was about to touch his own arm.  
  
"I know," Richie waiting long enough for a denial of the other part. None came. This time, the hand _did_ land there, as if daring Andy to make a move. "I _hate_ that you tried to push Novak on me. You should be glad he's not interested."  
  
Andy took a step closer, admitting, "I was hoping you'd deck him, to be honest. You certainly were angry enough earlier."  
  
The lack of space threw Richie off. He sputtered, "Well, he's not going to like being a pawn in your little games."  
  
"Oh well," then wrapped an arm around Richie to pull him close and kissed him, smiling against his mouth. "You've always enjoyed playing along."


End file.
